Conventionally, as a card connector of this type, a contacting device for an identification card disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2,574,710 has been known. Disclosed in FIG. 5 of this patent publication is a contacting device for an identification card having contact regions arranged in two rows (A, B), wherein two sets of contact members 81 and 82 having the same length are arranged in an interdigitated manner, and terminations of the contact members 81 and 82 are disposed on the opposite side. Further, in FIG. 6 of the aforementioned patent publication, there is disclosed a contacting device for an identification card having contact regions arranged in two rows (A, B), wherein two sets of contact members 10 and 11 having mutually different lengths are arranged alternately, and terminations of the contact members 10 and 11 are arranged on the same side.
However, with the contacting device for an identification card disclosed in the aforementioned FIG. 5, if sliding insertion is assumed, since the terminations of the portions of the contact portions 81 and 82 which come into contact with contacts 1 of the card are mutually reversely oriented with respect to the card fitting direction in the same way as FIG. 1 of the aforementioned publication, there has been a risk that the front end of the inserted card collides against the contact members when the card is slidingly fitted.
In addition, with the contacting device for an identification card disclosed in FIG. 6, even if sliding insertion is assumed, since the terminations of the portions of the contact portions 10 and 11 which come into contact with the contacts 1 of the card are oriented in the same direction in the same way as FIG. 2 of the aforementioned publication, there is no risk that the front end of the card collides against the contact members when the card is fitted. However, since the terminations of the contact portions 10 and 11 are arranged on the same side, soldering with respect to a printed circuit board is performed only on one side, so that there has been a problem in that the printed circuit board cannot be stably fixed.